The features and capabilities of a media player often affect the file size of the media player. Unneeded features of a media player increase the overall size without benefit to media content providers or users. The file size of an embedded media player should be minimized to reduce network traffic and expedite the beginning of media playback. A flexible media player framework allows for media content providers to only include desired features, preventing unnecessary increases in the file size of the media player.